1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine having a balancer to offset unbalanced load.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine includes a drum to receive laundry, such as clothes, and a motor to drive the drum, and performs a series of cycles, such as washing, rinsing and spin-drying cycles, using rotation of the drum.
When laundry is not uniformly distributed in the drum and accumulates at a specific portion of the inside of the drum during rotation of the drum, vibration and noise occur due to eccentric rotation of the drum, and if such eccentric rotation becomes severe, a part of the washing machine, such as the drum or the motor, may be damaged.
Therefore, the washing machine is provided with a balancer which offsets unbalanced load generated from the inside of the drum to stabilize rotation of the drum.